The Darkest Touch: Torin and Cameo's Story
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: Torin and Cameo have a strong relationship but not being able to touch the other is holding them both back. Cameo wants to be with only Torin but he refuses to curse her to his lifestyle. Can Venus the goddess of love fix this sad romance?
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Touch: Torin and Cameo's story**

** For those of you reading this story for the first time I suggest that you read The Darkest Sacrafice first. It is a short story I wrote about William and Gillian. It should help you understand a bit of what is going on in the first couple of chapters.**

**Chapter one**

Torin let out a heavy sigh and sunk further into the chair in front of his wall of monitors. _Another Lord finds a mate, well honorary Lord I guess you could call him. _William, Anya's immortal friend had recently come to live with the Lords in Buda and quickly found his mate. Gillian, Gilly as everyone had affectionately called her stole William's heart. Gilly, who until a few weeks back was an average human child of 17 almost 18 but that didn't stop her from staking a claim on William. _Poor William, he fought the desire tooth and nail but in the end the girl got under his skin! That and the fact that when she came back from the dead she suddenly aged 10 years making her look 27 but she was an oracle in a human body she was actually eons old. Weird. _She died trying to save him from a Hunter's arrow but in turn the arrow punched through William's chest and into her heart. _I still don't quite understand how their curses counteracted each other but at least they no longer have to suffer for an eternity of loneliness. Unlike me!_

As Torin stared at the computer screens watching everyone going about their mornings he caught William carrying Gilly up the stairs to his room. Gilly slumped over his shoulder and a tray of food in his free hand. He turned up the sound on the monitor to hear their conversation and caught Gilly saying that she would go invisible NAKED in the fortress and would re-appear in a room filled with as many lords as she could find. _Did she just say that?_

"'I have to say William it sounds like a good idea to me." Torin said through the microphone.

"Stay out of it Torin." William replied without even flinching at the sudden voice.

As Torin laughed at the screen and went back to surveying the rest of the monitors he didn't notice his bedroom door open and close or that Cameo was now glaring at him. She was pissed that he wasn't looking for her on the monitors and that he was staring at another female. _How dare he? Well, I guess I can't be too possessive considering that I'm just glad a man does look at me and that he looks at me with endearment and happiness rather than sadness. Oh well, I'll get what I can that's all that I can ask for right now. Still I need to make him suffer for that little remark!_

"She's taken! And if you're not careful I won't let you find out what kind of underwear I have on!" She said so forcefully that Torin actually jumped to attention in the seat.

"Cam, sweetheart! The bed is only a few steps away. How about you tie me down and let me watch you undress? You can even leave me way way way over here so that I can't even smell you." Torin said with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Tempting but I have an even better idea." She said as she walked up to him and tied him to the chair.

"This idea of your seems very close in comparison to mine." Torin replied.

"Yes, but I have a better punishment in mind." Cameo said as she blindfolded him as well.

"Damn woman that is cruel! Do I at least get to keep the panties after you're done considering you won't let me watch?" He asked.

"Maybe, it depends on how much complaining you do before I'm done." She replied.

"I promise to be quiet if you at least let me feel your hair on my face. Please sweetheart" Torin begged.

"Normally I would tell a man that begging is unflattering but in this case I like it." She said as she leaned in close to his face and let her hair fall down and across his face.

Torin let out a gasp and a moan and a low growl as his hands clenched and unclenched. He wanted so badly to touch this beautiful woman but to do so meant that he would curse her to his fate. She would never be able to touch another person ever again. _I can't make her suffer like that! It's too cruel especially considering that any word she speaks make everyone in the house want to cry and weep for her._

After too short of a moment Cameo moved away from Torin and quickly stripped her clothes. _I want him so badly but he would never let me touch him. He thinks I would regret only being able to touch him for eternity. Ha. I would adore it! He is the only one that hears my voice and smiles not to mention gets hard! Who would want to walk away from that?_

Cameo laid back on Torin's bed and quickly got busy pleasuring herself. She loved the idea of sitting on his bed in his room and best yet letting him watch. This time of course being an exception, he needed to be punished for looking at someone else. She kneaded and pinched her nipples and caressed her abdomen and finally she licked both her middle and ring finger of her right hand and traced a path down her body to her core. She moaned and panted the whole time making sure that it was loud enough for Torin to hear. He in turn was hard and breathing heavy as well. He was straining at the belts she used to tie his hands to the chair and she imagined what those hands would feel like on her skin. Instantly she orgasmed and when she looked at Torin he was jerking his chin forward and biting at the air wanting her to be near him.

As she stood up she picked up her panties and bra and tossed both in his lap. "You were an extra good boy, I'll let you keep the set." She said as she wrapped his satin sheet around her body.

She walked to him and slowly pulled him and the chair to the bathroom door by grabbing hold of his boot. When she stopped and positioned him in front of the door she finally removed the blindfold. Much to his dismay she still had the sheet wrapped around her. "Still punishing me I see."

"Yes, but at least you get to keep the underwear. I know they're your favorite." She said as she walked into the bathroom. She at least left the door open and positioned him so that he had a clear shot of the open shower stall.

"Black satin with purple lace. Oh sweetheart that's just cruel to not let me see you in those. Especially since I bought them." He said.

"But you get to see me naked right now, wouldn't you rather that?"

"Not unless I can get closer to you but you left me tied up, remember?" He said.

"It's two weak little leather belts, I'm sure you can get out of them." She said as she dropped the sheet and walked into the stream of hot water that made her nipples instantly pearl.

With a massive growl Torin instantly broke both belts and strode toward the shower. He was breathing in quick short pants and braced himself against the walls that framed the stall.

"See told you it was a cinch! You could of easily done that earlier and helped me out of my panties!" Cameo said with a husky voice.

"Woman that is so unfair I don't even know where to begin." He said as his eyes trailed down her wet naked body.

"Care to join me? You just have to say the word. There's plenty of room in here." Cameo pleaded.

"You know I can't. I won't do that to you. It's not fair." He panted.

"Please Torin, one small touch. I just need to know what you feel like against my skin. Just one touch, I won't make you do anything else. Just one touch? Please." She begged nearly in tears.

Torin wanted so badly to kiss her and caress her and to make all her pain go away but he knew that the one moment of pleasure would quickly be replaced with an eternity of regret. But as he thought it out he found himself leaning into the stall wanting to kiss her, needing to kiss her. They were inches apart and Cameo hoped that she would finally know his touch but all too quickly her hopes were dashed as he growled and stormed out of the bathroom and sat back down at the desk.

When she finished showering she wanted to say something or to apologize for pushing him but she was afraid of what he would say in return so instead she quickly dressed and quietly left the bedroom with one lone tear streaming down her face.

As he watched her on the monitors he cursed himself for being such an idiot he could see the tears flowing and the anguish on her face and knew it was all his fault. _This beautiful woman wanted to give herself to me and I acted like a child and sent her away. I'm beyond an idiot, I'm a moron!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The goddess stood in her bedroom pacing. She was bored and didn't want to hide but it was necessary to stay out of Cronus' crosshairs. She let out a sigh again and then stormed out of her room to find her husband.

It didn't take her long though he was always in the same place, his workshop. As usual because of the heat of the fires he was shirtless, tanned, muscled, dripping with sweat and mouthwateringly delicious. "Vulcan, my love I'm bored. Want to role play with me?" Venus said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Only if I get to call you by your actual name and not some peasant maiden's name." He replied.

"Killjoy, don't you ever fantasize of another woman? Maybe even the thought of being caught with said woman by me so that I could punish you for betraying me." Venus asked.

"I had enough punishment in the beginning of our marriage when you were off with other men AND women and all I got to do was fantasize about you actually wanting me." Vulcan replied.

"Dearest how many times do I have to tell you that if you had only turned around from your work you would have seen me standing there naked, waiting for you to take me."

"For that I will continue to curse myself for being so absorbed in my work." He replied.

As Venus walked over to the counter that her husband stood at she ran a finger down his spine and whispered in his ear that there's no time like the present to make up for lost times. Vulcan turned to his wife and realized that her robe, thin as it was , barely covered her breasts and as she lifted herself onto the counter it parted revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties. Instantly he was hard. "Love you make it impossible for me to concentrate on anything other than my need to be inside you." He said as he quickly stripped the barely there gown from her lush body.

"I was hoping you'd say something along that line." Venus said as she let out a moan.

He nibbled and licked, bit and sucked her beautiful breasts while his hands were busy caressing her core. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and used her feet to push the denim down his strong legs. He was already hard but that didn't stop her talented hands from stroking him further. He moved his hands from between her thighs and was about to lift her from the table when she grabbed his wrists and said 'right here is perfect, we're not moving locations!'

"But your robe I don't want to get it dirty, besides you should be on a satin lined bed not a workbench full of messy tools and grime." He protested.

"Baby wherever you take me is the most exquisite and sensual place in the world because it's you. Silk and satin mean nothing to me if I can't have you in my life." She said again between moans of pleasure.

With a growl he pushed her down on the table and then yanked her hips closer to the edge and thrust himself inside her. She let out a scream and a moan and bit at her lower lip. She looked Vulcan in the eyes and placed her hands on top of his that were kneading her breasts. Venus pulled one of his hands to her face and kissed his palm gently, then she took two of his fingers and sucked on them like she would his shaft and then made him trace a path down her abdomen and then back up to her bare breast. His thrust came faster and harder and sweat now started to pour from his brow. She wrapped her legs around him further securing that he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. He moaned and growled from the sheer pleasure of being inside her and the sweet torture of touching her bare skin. When he moaned she opened her eyes and demanded one thing, 'harder baby make me hurt.' With that he couldn't take it anymore he lifted her off the table and holding her as close to his body as possible slammed into her as hard as he thought she could take it. Again she moaned more please more and he was happy to oblige. She came one more time and as her walls clamped down on him he too orgasmed.

Without even bothering to dress herself she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, now we can go find some satin lined bed my husband. "Your wish is my command, wife."

After lying in bed just chatting and caressing Vulcan finally said 'why don't you look into that glass of yours and see if a human needs help in their love life.'

"Really you don't mind me invading someone's life?" Venus squealed.

"As long as the two are meant to be together, no fixing up some librarian with a motorcycle gang-banger or anything weird like that." Vulcan replied.

"I promise." She said as she smacked his stomach and launched herself off the bed.

Vulcan couldn't help but laugh she was just as driven at creating love as he was to tending the fires. Quietly he watched her get busy.

"Waters of knowledge I beseech your aid. I am looking for a couple who deserve an epic love match. Please would you be so kind as to show them to me now."

The waters rippled and soon an image came forward. Venus could hear two voices distantly but no images shown, just an empty bedroom. Confused she listened to the exchange and had to give the women credit for thinking to blindfold and tie the man while she pleasured herself. But still no bodies. "Waters I asked to see a couple in need of my aid. Why do I hear voices but no bodies?" Venus asked.

One word appeared on the screen 'MAGIC'. "Magic, do you mean the magic of the gods?" She asked. YES appeared. "Who are these people you show me?" HIGH LORDS. "Vulcan, come look at this. The waters are telling me that the couple I am to assist are High Lords that are being protected by magic of the gods." Venus squealed.

"High Lords as in Demon Lords? The same Demon Lords that are now housed in my father's immortal warriors." He asked.

"The same my love." Venus replied. "Waters, which two lords am I to assist?"

DISEASE. MISERY.

"Whoa!" Venus and Vulcan replied in unison.

"Do be careful my love." Vulcan said as he held her tight.

"Always, I'll glam up so they don't know it's me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Paris and Strider were leaving his room on their way to the living room when Cameo rushed past them crying. Paris asked Strider 'what's up with her?' "Boy you need to lay off the ambrosia, she's Misery for gods sake she's bound to cry from time to time." Strider said.

"Yeah but maybe we should get Torin to talk to her, she looks worse than normal." Paris replied.

"Hell no, stay out of it we don't need Disease or Misery coming after us. Besides I really want to beat this latest Call of Duty game." Strider said while shoving Paris to the living room.

"You don't need me for that why don't you call up Kaia or are you afraid that she'll challenge you to beat it and then leave you in pain to suffer alone?" Paris asked.

"I'm not involved with Kaia, why does everyone keep mentioning her?" Strider growled.

"Puh-lease, you're her bitch and you don't even know it. Or what is it that Gwen calls it?"

"Her consort." Gwen said as she strolled into the room with Sabin at her side.

"Face it Strider, she'll be both your ecstasy and torment from now until eternity." Sabin said with a smirk on his face.

As Gwen let out a Harpy scream and her eyes turned black Paris and Strider slowly backed away from her. Sabin on the other hand quickly turned and pulled her in close to his chest. "Gwen, baby you know I didn't mean that the same thing applies to us, I just meant that since he is the keeper of Defeat she will challenge him every day from now until the end of time." He said then lightly he kissed her lips and cheeks, jaw line and neck.

Just as quickly as the Harpy emerged it disappeared along with both Gwen and Sabin since he picked her up and walked to their room, never once coming up for air.

"Gods thankfully Kaia never wanted a second go around at me, even without my curse I don't think I could get hard for a Harpy when they go all psycho like that." Paris commented.

"Paris, you're my brother and friend but if you ever mention to me again about being with Kaia I will kill you. It's bad enough that I know about it but even worse that I still want her. Besides she would never come back to you she said that yeah the sex was great but afterwards you made her feel…" With that comment Strider started to walk back to his room.

"Hey where are you going? I thought you wanted to play a video game." Paris shouted.

"Not anymore, apparently Defeat would rather see a Harpy about an artifact."

As Strider was about to start back up the stairs a whoosh of air and the scent of gardenia filled the room. A beautiful brunette appeared in the room took a quick survey of the two of them and said now which two Lords are you?

Over the loud speaker Torin quickly alerted the house that everyone was needed in the dining room for an emergency meeting.

Once all the Lords and wives, girlfriends, etc gathered William was the first to greet the woman. "V, it's been ages."

"Ah ah ah Willie, no introductions yet just let me figure out who's who in this supernatural gathering of immortals." Venus replied.

Venus took a long look around the room and when she saw Anya smiling at her she was instantly taken aback. "Anya? I was shocked enough to see Willie here but you too. Interesting." Venus said.

"Oh you haven't gotten to the interesting part yet, now why don't you amaze them with your clever deductive reasoning skills." Anya said with a wink.

"Oh yes well let's start with you Goddess of Anarchy and my my don't you know how to pick them. This is the keeper of Death is he not." Venus asked. "He is and hands off or I'll tell hubby dearest about your wandering eyes." Anya answered.

"I see I taught you well. And to think I thought I washed his scent off of me before flashing here."

"Anyhoo back to the who's who…" Venus went about looking over the group. "Lies and Nightmares, you found each other again. How wonderful. By the pure sensuality pouring out of you it must be Promiscuity, and you definitely Defeat. Pain and Violence, these must be your mates. You have chosen well they are lovely. Secrets, no no don't even think about trying to get inside my mind. Ah and your mate, I'd recognize her anywhere but we'll get back to that in a moment." Quietly William and Anya let out a giggle. "Willie, is this Hera's oracle? Well you definitely don't stray far from the sources of power." Venus chuckled. "V, you are incorrigible!" Gillan said.

"Of course I am but we're not talking about me right now we're working on the Lords." She said as she walked further around the room. "Don't worry Doubt I didn't forget about you." Venus said as she ran her delicate fingers across his bare chest.

Gwen let out a Harpy screech and just as quickly as her eyes went black Venus shifted her image into a replica of Sabin's. "Now now Harpy I don't plan on taking or tasting your consort, just wanted to prove that I know what he is to you. After all its part of my job description you might say." Venus said as she changed back into the brunette. "Well I see the lovely Misery but where oh where is Disease."

"In his room, there's too many people in this room and he fears someone might touch him." Anya replied.

"Okay enough with the parlor tricks, who are you?" Lucien asked.

"I'll let the three of you do the honors." She said as she pointed to Anya, William and Gillian.

"She is the Goddess of Love, Venus." They answered.

Gasps came out of every person in the room.

"THE Venus!" Paris asked.

"You say it like you don't believe it." Venus questioned.

"Well maybe it's because you're all glammed up. Maybe if they saw the real you they would believe. Oh and try to make sure you're wearing something that isn't see through." Anya said.

"Oh of course, I almost forgot!" Venus said.

Venus snapped her fingers and instantly transformed into a beautiful blonde with flowing locks that draped to her waist. She was wearing a red leather cat suit that left no room for imagination and a pair of black patent leather stilettos. "Better?" She asked the room. All of the men in the room just silently nodded with their mouths gaping open. All the women of course shook their heads and smacked their men.

"Now V, what is it that you want?" Gillian asked.

"To help, but by the looks of things you are all getting along quite well on your own."

"How would you help us? You are not the Goddess of Strength or Battle Strategy." Sabin asked.

"No but there are a few of you left that could use my help. In particular my dear Misery and Disease, need me the most but Defeat and Promiscuity could also use a little help even though their futures are already set. By the way does not Disaster reside here as well? He could also use my help." Venus asked.

"Yes but he currently is blowing off some steam with his demon. He should be back tomorrow." Anya said.

"Fantastic, now where is Disease's room I need to meet the man who refuses to properly greet a Goddess." Venus asked.

"I'll show you where it is. I have some questions for you while we walk." Paris said.

"Of course you do, but first… Defeat I know I stopped you from running after your Harpy but unless you plan on wandering aimlessly you will need this." Venus said as she touched her fingertips to his forehead. A spark of electricity jolted Strider and his eyes widened and he hugged her before running out the door.

"What did you just do?" Paris asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I gave him the map to the Harpy games and a glimpse of his first moment with her." She replied.

"You said my future is set. Does it involve a woman?" Paris whispered.

"Yes, a very powerful yet angry woman. Do you wish to know more?" Venus replied.

"Is she angry at me for letting her die?" He whispered again.

"No. She's angry for what Cronus has turned her into and for the fact that she is drawn to you, the one thing she was taught to hate. It's a double-edged sword your future but I believe you of all demon possessed immortals will absolutely adore it." Venus replied.

"What has he done to her? I'll kill him if he has harmed her." Paris growled.

"Calm yourself, Cronus is too terrified of her strength to try and take her. She has been paired with the Demon of Wrath and until he can control her she wears a prisoner collar to limit her power." Venus informed him.

"Well this is Torin's room. I leave you to him now." Paris said.

"And I thank you for the company and by the way it won't be long now." Venus said.

"Won't be long before what?" Paris asked.

"Before your sweet Sienna is back in your arms." She replied.

With that Venus knocked on the door and without waiting for a response entered Torin's room and shut the door behind


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So hi there Chief! Too busy to come down to the dining room and meet me in person like the other lords or did you just want me to yourself?" Venus said with a smug smile on her face.

"I uh, no I just prefer to have plenty of room in case someone is clumsy or strays to close to me." Torin replied.

"Relax, I'm not going to turn you into a toad or anything like that. It's not my thing, I'm love for gods' sake not Medusa or one of her spawn." Venus replied as she walked to the bed and sat down.

"You said you came to help me and Cameo. How?" Torin asked backing further away from the goddess.

"You sure like to cut to the chase don't you well I appreciate that but shortcuts never got anyone the gold medal only perserverance. Wow, you definitely like black don't you. Ever go for another color like say purple?" Venus questioned.

"P-purple, why do you say that?" Torin stuttered.

"Well chief, let's just say I have a nose what gets a lover going." Venus said as she stood up and eyed the bra and panties lovingly laid out on the pillow. "Like I said, I have a nose for these thngs." She said as she picked up the bra.

"Please leave those be. I uh-" Torin stuttered again.

"She loves you chief, did you know that?" Venus stated.

"Who? What? Why do you keep calling me chief?" Torin asked.

With a heavy sigh Venus said 'I can see this will take some time to explain'. "Have a seat we may be here a while."

As Torin sat down Venus waved her hand at the door and it locked. She then walked over to the monitors took a look at all of them and then used the microphone to explain to the rest of the house that she needed to discuss some important information with Torin and as such the monitors were being turned to autopilot alarms. Then she waved at the screen and they all went black.

"Oh look your SECOND favorite color." Venus said with a giggle.

"Okay, the who you know and don't play dumb it doesn't become you. Cameo. The what is that I can help the two of you get on the same page if you understand my meaning. And the name well that's what Torin means in Ireland I believe, maybe Scotland I tend to not pay attention to all the details if they aren't extremely pertinent." Venus said.

"How can we get together, I house Disease so if I touch her then she can never touch another person again or it will spread a plague. I can't do that to her just to sate my need to know what her skin feels like against mine." Torin admitted.

"Spoken like a true man in love. Only someone in love would deny their own happiness for that of anothers. Trust me I know but what you're missing is that she loves you as well." Venus countered.

"Okay first of all, she knows you lust after her but it's not translating into love in her mind. When you see her next you need to talk. You need to state your feelings and leave the decision up to her. Oh I'm sure you'll put up a fight and try your best not to get closer to her but she has power over you and you'll be putty in her hands. One last thing, I need to work my magic so I suggest and no pun intended , you avoid her like the plague for the next two days. It would be best if you didn't leave this room. I'll make sure that you get food and drink." Venus commanded.

"Two days?" Torin whined.

"Yes, you can do it. But I didn't say you couldn't watch her on the screens." With that she waved her hands at the screen and instantly all monitors were focused on Cameo quietly sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Gods she's beautiful." Torin muttered.

"That's a good boy now why don't you log on to your computer and find her another something purple _and black _to give her in a few days." After stating his choir Venus quickly disappeared.

"Two days, I don't think I can last that long." He said as he slumped back in the chair. "I guess I can fill my time with finding that something purple Venus recommended."

Venus popped herself back home to check in with Vulcan and found him not where she thought he'd be. He was walking through her closet feeling and smelling her clothes. "My love as much as I would like to see you in a black lace bustier I prefer your form fitting jeans and skin tight t-shirts. No strike that I prefer you naked." She said.

Vulcan had a huge grin on his face when he heard his wife's voice but when he turned around and saw the outfit she was wearing his mouth watered, his eyes had a wicked look and he was instantly hard. "Why have I never seen that outfit before?" He said as walked to her and scooped her up in his all too eager arms.

"Because I just thought of it while introducing myself to the lords." She replied.

"They saw you in this?" He questioned through a growl.

"Don't worry even though I know they all liked it I was way way way outnumbered by possessive females." She replied as she kissed the tip of his nose and ran her fingers through his hair.

"As much as I know I shouldn't worry I can't help it. You're way too beautiful for your own good." Vulcan confessed.

"So do you think I need to be punished for allowing a bunch of demon possessed immortals to see me in this decadent creation?" Venus whispered to her husband while her hand traced its way down his abdomen.

"Most definitely. Do you have plenty of time before going back to the lords?" He asked.

"I have all night." She replied.

"I'm not sure I can get all of your punishment in with so little time but I'll do my best!" He said as he threw her down on the bed.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you look at me with those hungry eyes?" She said.

"Maybe a dozen times but I purposefully forget so that you say it again. Now no more talking I only wish to hear moaning, screaming and most definitely begging _for more…_" Vulcan said as he slowly spent the rest of the evening making sweet sensual and erotic love to his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"Dearest, wake up its morning!" Vulcan said as he nuzzled his wife's neck and jawline.

"Five more minutes my love, you wore me out last night." Venus replied.

"Well you asked for punishment so…" Vulcan said as he kissed his way down her back.

"That I did and I see that I have taught you well. Care for a quickie before I go? I believe the shower would be a nice place for it." Venus asked.

"Most definitely. You know nothing gets me hard faster than seeing the hot water running down your body. Come on sleepyhead I'll make it easy on you by carrying you to the shower." He said as he scooped her up in his powerful arms.

"Flash us there, I need you now." Venus said huskily.

"Your wish is my command."

After an eventful shower Venus kissed her husband goodbye and flashed back to Buda.

"So chief how's the avoidance going?" Venus asked as she appeared on Torin's bed wearing a naughty little catholic school girl's outfit.

"Terrible, everytime I switch to a different monitor a few seconds later Cameo appears in that room. It's like she somehow knows which one I'm looking at." Torin said.

"Maybe she does. It could mean her love for you has caused a deep connection and she can sense which one is next on your search." Venus replied.

"Did you tell her which ones or did you use your powers to make this happen?" Torin half growled.

"Neither. I did want to let you know that I'm about to have a chat with your precious jewel so the next two days of avoidance is going to be very difficult on you. I don't want to do it but I will use my powers to make sure you can't get out of this room if need be. She needs a boost to her ego while you need to realize what you're on the verge of losing if you don't act soon so… With that said the security system is back on autopilot. You can watch but can't do anything or say anything to anyone." Venus said with a wave of her hand.

"That's not fair!" Torin yelled.

"All is fair in love and war chief. Later gator." Venus said before disappearing.

Cameo was sitting quietly in the living room watching Reyes and Gideon playing video games. She wished she could join in but not only did her voice make everyone want to cry but sometimes when they looked at her they could see that she was on the verge of tears and she hated there pity. Just as soon as Reyes asked if she wanted to play his turn Venus appeared and said that Cameo was needed elsewhere. Reyes and Gideon quickly tried to hide their instant arousal for the goddess in the school girl outfit but it didn't quite work. "Down boys, I'm taken as well as the two of you. Dani dear is getting good with the blades so watch yourself Pain and Lies my sweet, I hate to see Nightmares torturing your dreams again. I have to agree they are nasty little things aren't they now."

_Great! Maybe Venus was able to talk some sense into him. Maybe he wants to apologize and finally let me touch him. I wonder if his skin is as soft and warm as I imagine it to be. I wonder if he would be a gentle or fierce lover. I wonder…_

"I see that longing in your eyes Jewel. You're not going to see Torin this instant, actually you are going to give him the cold shoulder for two days." Venus said.

"Two days? Why?" Cameo cried.

"Oh you poor poor thing, that voice is the first thing I'm going to fix. Love is on your side and I believe you have suffered long enough. The other Lords have been given control of their demons so you should have some too. Come with me." Venus said leading the way back up the stairs to Cameo's room.

As they entered Cameo's room Venus again was taken aback. Purple was definitely the theme here. "Has Torin been in your room?" Venus asked.

"No no one has." Cameo replied.

"Does he have a camera in here?" Venus asked.

"Hell no! I don't do peep shows!" Cameo growled.

"Ouch, okay for the next few minutes I need you to write down your comment, sign it or just nod and shake your head!" Venus said while rubbing her temples.

Cameo knew that look and quickly nodded her head and kept her mouth shut.

"Now let's see the voice, I believe I like the tenor of it. It's deep enough to be sultry and seductive yet still feminine we just need to remove the despair. Come here Jewel, I need to touch you for it to work." Venus commanded.

Cameo quickly signed a question while walking towards Venus. _Why do you call me Jewel?_

Venus let out a quick laugh and said 'you and Torin are a lot alike, he also asked why I call him Chief'. "It's what your name means in Italian, Sculptured Jewel." Venus answered.

_Torin's name means Chief? _"Uh huh, it's Irish."

"Okay, this may burn a little and we will definitely need to get you some wine to drink but all will work out for the best. I promise." Venus said.

_O-okay, I'm ready._

"Magic old and magic strong, the Goddess of Love commands you now. This warrior in front of me is strong and true, housed with a Demon Lord for a crime committed thousands of years ago. It is time to end her punishment and free her voice. With the power of love I give her back control of her voice, it is no longer a possession of the Demon Misery." Venus stated while placing her hand on Cameo's throat.

The air felt alive and full of power, Cameo felt it blowing through her hair. She thought that nothing would come of this experience except more despair when a small tickling sensation started to form in her throat. She almost started coughing but then the tickling grew and started to warm her from the inside out. With that her throat felt like it was as dry as the Sahara and she desperately wanted that glass of wine that Venus had mentioned. It was starting to burn now and she wondered just how bad the burn would get. Instantly she knew, she let out a scream that was both her and the demon combined and the scream actually cracked a crystal vase on one of the shelves by the door. She fell to the floor and quickly Venus knelt down and whispered to her that it is all over and to open her eyes and take a drink.

Cameo opened her tear-filled eyes and saw a large goblet of red wine and drank it greedily. As she swallowed the last bit she managed to whisper that she wanted more but her voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry Jewel I didn't catch that you please speak up." Venus said sarcastically.

As Cameo stood up she said, 'I asked if I could get another glass of wine'. And then she suddenly realized that her voice was no longer sad and tortured. "My voice, it's it's –" She stuttered.

"Wonderful, I know just like I thought it would be. Here's another goblet. Now let's find you something sexy yet still warriorish because you are about to meet the Lords, so to speak." Venus completed as she eyed Cameo perfectly athletic build.

Together Venus and Cameo walked out of her room and were instantly greeted by Ashlyn and Maddox. "What was that sound it was awful?" Ashlyn cried.

"Cameo can answer that one for you." Venus said as she gave her a nudge and a wink.

"It it was me, I screamed!" Cameo whispered.

"Cameo dearest, your voice it's different. It's wow, I can't quite place it. Maddox what's the word I'm looking for?" Ashlyn questioned.

"Normal yet seductive. No longer dripping with sadness." Maddox stoicly answered.

"Maddox, her voice is beautiful not _normal._" Ashlyn corrected.

"See and you were worried they wouldn't like it. Now let's find us a room full of as many hulking Lords as we can find and do a little torturing of the male species." Venus said as she flashed them on a room by room search.

The rest of the day was excruciating for Torin. He could hear her voice and wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her for eternity. At one point when Paris nearly kissed Cameo he tried to leave the room but Venus did something to the door and it zapped him knocking him off of his feet. He suffered through watching everyone else enjoy her presence until the middle of the night before he couldn't take it anymore. Venus had long since left the fortress but he had hoped that he could summon her like he did Cronus. He wanted so badly to leave his room. "Venus, goddess of love, I beseech you. Please I need to talk to her. I need to leave this room." He commanded.

Nothing.

"Venus, please I can't take it anymore. I wanted to hold her, love her. I want to just be able to be in the same room as her." Torin cried out to air.

"Hey there Chief! Took you long enough to break down." Venus' voice came from all around him.

"Venus where are you? I can't see you. Please let me out of this room." Torin pleaded.

"She is quite indisposed at the moment, be thankful I let her answer your call." Said a very masculine voice.

"Husband don't scare off my charge. Give me a moment Chief and I'll be right there." Venus replied.

"O-okay." Torin stuttered.

Although it was only about 5 minutes before she appeared it felt like hours for Torin as he watched Cameo laugh and joke and play games with the other lords in the entertainment room.

"Now Chief, what can I do you for?" Venus said.

As Torin spun around to plead to Venus about letting him out of the room his eyes widened in fear and shock as he focused on the enormous muscled and bronze dark figure behind Venus lovingly holding her close to his bare chest.

"Is that who I think it is?" Torin asked.

"Pay no attention to the overprotective deity behind me. He's just pissed off that you interrupted number four was it, Vulcan my love." Venus said.

"Five my sweet, and he better hurry up with his request and their happily ever after because I plan on not letting you out of my sight for about 5 days to make up for this intrusion." Vulcan replied.

"I'm so sorry I should have known with you being the Goddess of Love and all that…" Torin started to say before Venus waved him off.

"You wanted out of your room and off punishment right? Fine, but what are you planning on saying to her to keep her in your life and possibly bed." Venus asked.

"I have no idea. But I remembered your advice, I'll speak my heart and let her decide what she wants. I just hope she doesn't regret it being stuck with only me for the rest of eternity." Torin said.

"Vulcan my love, please may I help him like I helped his Jewel?" Venus pleaded.

"But it will drain you of much of your strength causing me to have to wait until you are healed." Vulcan nearly cried the words.

"I'll make it worth your while, 10 instead of 5 days and my only request is that one day is of my choosing. Please oh please oh please! I'll add in any outfits you want me in! He needs and deserves this! Even Zeus would agree with me on this." Venus pleaded.

"Any outfits?" Vulcan asked.

"I'm giving you carte blanche! So, do we have a deal?" Venus said with one eyebrow raised and a wicked grin on her face.

"Ugh woman you don't play fair! Deal." Vulcan said with a heavy sigh.

Torin still had a confused look on his face and wasn't sure if this was all a dream but he patiently waited for their bargain to be sealed.

"Okay Chief here's the situation, Love used her magic to fix your Jewel's voice and now she's going to do the same with your skin!" Venus informed him.

"What? You can do that? But won't it mean that you won't be able to touch another without spreading Disease?" Torin asked.

"No silly rabbit, I am a goddess and because of the power of love am at times stronger than Zeus. I was not created by or born of a god or goddess. I just happened into existence." Venus said. "Now let's get this party started. You need to come closer, I have to touch your skin for it to work."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"Magic old and magic strong, the Goddess of Love commands you now. This warrior in front of me is strong and true, housed with a Demon Lord for a crime committed thousands of years ago. It is time to end his punishment and free his skin. With the power of love I give him back control of his skin, it is no longer a possession of the Demon Disease." Venus stated while cupping Torin's cheeks in her hands.

Again like with Cameo the air came alive and Torin felt a prickling on his skin that quickly turned into a raging burn. He fell to his knees and screamed out in pain. As he writhed on the floor Venus leaned back into Vulcan's arms and said if I had told him how much pain it would cause him he might not have gone through with it. Cameo only had to worry about the pain in her throat, Torin's entire surface of his skin is burning.

"Will he survive?" Vulcan asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how long it will take to complete." Venus answered.

Both the god and goddess heard footsteps coming from downstairs and many voices crying out for Torin and they looked at each other as if to say what do we do.

"It didn't drain me as much as I thought it would could you be so kind as to guard the door and inform them all that Torin is fine?" Venus asked.

"Of course my love."

After about 20 minutes of screaming and moaning Torin's body had finally stopped flailing about and he no longer whined about the pain. Venus watched from the edge of the bed while Vulcan paced in front of the door. "Is it finally over? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep Lucien from flashing into the room." Vulcan asked.

"Torin, are you alright? How do you feel?" Venus asked.

"The pain is gone, my muscles ache but I think I'm alright." Torin replied.

"Do you have enough strength to go downstairs?" She asked.

"Yes, I can do that." Torin replied.

"Good because I really want to get back home and at least satisfy my husband once before I fall asleep for the next three days." Venus informed him.

"Shall I flash us all down to the entertainment room? It would be easier on both of you." Vulcan asked.

"If you don't mind, I would rather walk. I want to be the first to let Cameo know." Torin said.

"Sure thing, see ya down there Chief." Venus said as Vulcan swept her up into his arms.

Downstairs everyone was gathered in the entertainment room waiting for some sort of explanation as to what was happening to Torin. Lucien and Sabin were both pacing, Maddox was on the verge of exploding so Ashlyn kept close to him and was whispering things to him. Kane silently sat in the corner trying his best not to cause any damage to his surroundings. Cameo tried her best to keep all emotion from her face but this was Torin, her Torin. _Gods I hope he's alright, if Venus did something to him I'll…_

"Patience obviously is not a virtue around all you demons now is it?" Venus said as Vulcan flashed them into the room.

"What's happening to Torin? Where is he? We heard him screaming in pain, is he alright?" Cameo nearly screamed the words at Venus.

"Well thank the gods I fixed your voice or we would have all been bleeding from the ears, eyes and nose." Venus replied.

"He is well and walking down the steps right now." Vulcan interrupted.

As everyone started shouting about what was happening in his room Venus winked to Cameo and gave her a push in Torin's direction. Vulcan of course blocked everyone else's path to the door to give them privacy. Cameo ran into the hall and found Torin slowly descending the steps. She stopped at the foot of the steps and quickly eyed him from head to toe. Unlike his usual attire he was wearing only a t-shirt and jeans and his feet wore bare. _Where were his gloves and shoes? I've never seen him without all his coverings except in his room._

When Torin spotted Cameo and saw that she was out of breath and on the verge of tears he wanted so badly to kiss her that moment but he knew he needed to apologize first. "Cam, sweetheart I'm so sorry! I've acted like such an ass. I want you more than anything but I didn't want you to regret a decision to be with me. I know now I was wrong for shutting you out but I only wanted you to be happy and I wouldn't let myself believe that you could actually be happy with me." Torin pleaded.

"Well you were an ass, a naked woman in your shower wants you to make love to her you walk in the opposite direction. You need to be punished." Cameo said through the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Are you going to be the one to punish me? If so I have another outfit on order that you could refuse to let me see you in…" Torin joked.

Slowly Cameo walked up the stairs and when she reached Torin she shoved him down on the step behind him all the while careful to only touch his clothing. When he didn't protest or scurry away she decided to push things a little further and straddled his legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder again only touching his shirt and leaned in very close to his face so that her hair formed a curtain around them.

"Cam, I love you more than anything!" Torin whispered.

"Prove it!" Cameo growled.

"How my jewel?" Torin purred in response.

"Kiss me, from now until eternity ends. I promise I won't regret anything as long as I have you." Cameo moaned.

With that Torin wrapped his arms around Cameo's waist and kissed her passionately. Without even breaking the kiss he stood up and walked back up the stairs and to his bedroom. Between kisses he told her that he had a surprise for her but he would get to that later much much later. As she giggled and cooed his name Torin kissed and licked her throat and moaned about how soft her skin felt in his hands.

Downstairs the lords were questioning Venus and Vulcan when Lucien finally said, "why do I get the feeling we're about to have two warriors chained to the fortress from now on."

"Death, where is your faith? Love is on their side. Still I wouldn't go and congratulate the happy couple until at least this time tomorrow." Venus said as she started to focus on the saddest sight she ever saw.

"Is that Disaster I see lurking in the corner?" Venus asked.

"Yes goddess, but please do not come near I don't want you to be harmed." Kane answered.

"Aw aren't you a sweetie. Vulcan my love will you make sure nothing falls apart while I talked to Disaster?" Venus asked.

"Of course my dearest." Vulcan answered while hovering over Venus.

Venus spent about half an hour questioning Kane about his likes and dislikes. What he looked for in a woman which of course he quickly answered nothing because they were too fragile. She asked him if he preferred the outdoors or if he felt more safe inside. He of course answered neither they are both equally dangerous.

"Well you are a frustrating one aren't you? No matter I know exactly what you need. Vulcan I need your opinion." Venus said as she pulled his head in to hers and met it forehead to forehead.

After a moment, Vulcan said "you are the expert my love but I do think it a positive match, a yin to his yang so to speak."

"Fantastic, it's settled then. Kane, I'm sending you a gift. A precious flower that is between occupations you could say. I want you to take good care of this gift and in return I believe it will help you to tame your demon. Or at the very least sate his needs for destruction." Venus announced.

"Surely you must be kidding. If you give me a flower I will only kill it, it is even more fragile than a woman would be. Please goddess I beg you, do not do this!" Kane pleaded.

"Sorry no take backs. It's already done. The flower will arrive tomorrow, early evening." Venus said as she sank back into Vulcan's open arms.

"I believe it is time that we go now love. You need your rest." Vulcan said.

"Yes, yes of course. One last thing though, Amun and Haidee please come here." Venus commanded.

"No Venus, I forbid it. You need to rest first, when you come back in a month to check on Kane then you can do this." Vulcan pleaded.

"I am stronger than you think my love. All the love in this room is feeding me right now. But if you let me do this I will double the days to 20 and will release my claim on the one day." Venus said.

"Hmm, the rest of the bargain remains the same?" Vulcan asked as Venus nodded and grinned.

"How can I say no to you when you look at me in such a way? Alright but then we're leaving. No sticking around to see how it turns out." Vulcan announced.

"Fantastic."

"Haidee run and get a glass of wine and bring the bottle along with you."

When Haidee returned with the wine Venus spoke softly to both Amun and Haidee. "Haidee you carry a part of me within you please take good care of it for all eternity. Amun I wish to bless you like I blessed Cameo. With that she spoke the words of magic again and the air in the room came alive. As Amun fell to the floor in pain Haidee hovered over him in protection. Venus and Vulcan slowly retreated from the room and flashed back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Your skin is as warm as I thought it would be!" Cameo said breathlessly.

"And yours is even softer than I imagined. And your voice, I never thought I'd say this but it's even lovelier than before." Torin replied.

"So shall we start off where we ended last time or do you have something naughtier in mind?" Cameo said with a wicked grin.

"I don't think I could handle the shower right now, all that water on your skin…" He said as he stripped her of her clothes. "By the way, it drove me crazy to watch you from the monitors wearing this top. Had I known you owned it I would have demanded you wear it to my room. It's the perfect shade of purple, clings to you so tightly it's almost as if it were painted on you and the back just this thin little pieces of ribbon keeping me from your beautiful breasts." He said as he finished unlacing the top and kissing her bared breasts.

"How did you know?" Cameo asked.

"Know what?" Torin replied as he removed his shirt.

"That purple was my favorite color, I never mentioned it before. I didn't want anyone thinking that I was actually a girl, you would all treat me differently then." Cameo confessed.

"I watched you on the monitor one day, Ashlyn had placed some wildflowers in a vase on the dining room table and when you walked by you touched only the purple one. You had such a sweet smile on your face that I started imagining the color on you and have dreamt of nothing but seeing that bra and panty set on you since that day." Torin said as he stared lovingly into Cameo's eyes.

"Okay, no more talking. I need you more than anything right now." Cameo said as she pulled Torin on top of her.

Torin nibbled and licked and squeezed and sucked her breasts until Cameo thought she would explode. As he kept murmuring words about the feel of her body against his she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and used her foot to push them down. Cameo had hold of his cock and stroked it slowly. Torin was in heaven and wanted to spend the rest of eternity in this woman's arms. He pushed himself up from her breasts and using his tongue traced his way down to her jeans. He could smell her arousal and his shaft jumped in response. _Gods this woman, and she's mine all mine!_ As he yanked off her jeans he realized that she wasn't wearing underwear and he nearly came.

When he covered her body again with his she could feel how hard he was and she let out a moan that nearly melted him. His hands explored every inch of her and she in turn was doing the same. When his hand was between her thighs he felt the moisture and let out a moan as well. Slowly he placed one finger inside her, she was slick but tight. Then he placed a second and she started grinding against him. When he placed the third finger she screamed out as she orgasmed all the while pleading for more.

"I can't take it anymore Cam, I need to be inside you." He pleaded.

"I've only been waiting since yesterday for you to say that." She moaned as her hands were searching for his cock to do it herself.

With a feral growl Torin impaled himself inside Cameo and instantly she came. Torin himself was only a few moments behind her but held her tightly as if she were going to disappear at any moment.

As they lay there in each other's arms Cameo decided to break the silence and said, "I have a question for you."

"Yes." Torin replied.

"Do you regret it? Choosing me that is, because you're stuck with me for eternity now. You'll have to deal with me day in and day out monitoring the security watching the others from afar…" She said as she twined her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

"Well, let me show you your surprise first and then I'll answer your question." He said as he got up and walked to the computer. "You have to come over here unless you plan on using binoculars to look at the screen."

"Is this the latest outfit my techie has bought me?" Cameo teased as she straddled Torin's lap.

"No, you'll have to be patient for that. Besides it should be here day after tomorrow. Priority rush shipment. I wasn't patient." Torin chuckled.

"Then what are we looking at?" Cameo asked.

"It is our vacation home on the beach in the Bahamas." Torin said pointing to the screen featuring a large beachfront home with a pool, Jacuzzi, and private garden gazebo. "By the way, the beach is private so no one would disturb us there.

"It's absolutely gorgeous but how are we going to get there? Can Lucien flash us there? Or would he need to touch us skin to skin for such a thing?" Cameo said.

"Well I figured we would take the private jet there and then rent a car to drive to the house. What do you say? I believe we deserve a little time away from this place." Torin replied.

"But isn't that dangerous, I mean what if someone touched us at the airport? I don't want to be the reason for a plague Torin." Cameo whined.

"You asked Venus earlier what had happened to me when I was screaming in pain, well she fixed me. Just like she fixed your voice. I now have control over my skin and touch, Disease is no longer in control." Torin answered.

"You mean I'm not infected either?" Cameo whispered.

"No so technically you're not stuck with me but if you dare tell me that you're leaving I will hunt down and kill any man that thinks he can have you. You're my Jewel, mine!" He said as he pulled her in close for a kiss.

"Torin, I love you. And by the way the same goes for you if you dare tell me that there's another woman I will kill her and make you watch. You're my techie, mine!" Cameo hissed the words at him.

"I prefer genius or financial guru if you don't mind." Torin teased.

"How bout I just call you to bed?" Cameo teased as she kissed his jawline and nibbled his earlobe.

"That I can handle but wouldn't you rather that shower now, I mean I can't get the image out of my mind and I'm already hard enough for you baby." Torin asked.

"It's your room until I move my things in so your rules." With that they spent the rest of the night and most of the next day finding new and imaginative ways to touch and taste each other.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kane was pacing in his room and Disaster was wreaking havoc as usual. The floor of his room was covered with pieces of plaster, the ceiling fan was hanging by a thread and one of the legs of his bed had broken. Kane didn't know what to do how could he possibly take care of a flower. _Was this some sort of joke to Venus? _It was getting close to 5PM and the goddess had told him that the flower would arrive in the early evening. That was another thing that he worried about, the delivery method. _Was she planning on sending it FEDEX? The Lords would surely kill anyone attempting to deliver something unscheduled. Gods what am I going to do?_

Right on schedule there was a knock at Kane's door and instantly the bedside lamp exploded.

"Kane, it's Sabin. You need to come outside. I believe your flower has arrived." Sabin informed him.

"Can't you just get it and put it somewhere that I can't get to it? The goddess doesn't have to know that I'm not the one taking care of it." Kane pleaded.

"I would but it doesn't want any of us getting near it. Every time we do it well disappears." Sabin replied.

_What? It disappears, what on earth and heaven is he talking about?_

"Fine, but if I kill it, I'm blaming you." Kane said as he opened the door to watch it fall off the hinges. _ Great now Aeron will have to fix my door, again._

When Kane reached the front entrance to the fortress everyone was standing there staring and smiling at him. "What? You don't know how to bring a delivery inside the fortress?" He asked. As he walked out the door he suddenly realized why they couldn't bring it in. The flower was actually hundreds of white lilies that instantly sprouted the moment he stepped into the grass. An ethereal voice came from all around carried on the wind that was now caressing his skin. "Kane, keeper of Disaster, my name is Lily. I am Persephone's favorite nymph and I believe you and your demon are in need of my assistance."

Instantly the ground started to quake and Kane was feeling a similar queasiness in his stomach. "Where are you? Please don't come to close to me. I'm not sure what will happen if you do." Kane said.

When he spoke in the center of the field of lilies a petite woman wearing nothing more than a sheer piece of linen that bared one shoulder appeared. Her hair was chestnut brown and flowed down to her waist. She had eyes the color of jade in the sunlight and skin the color of cream. Her gown was cinched at the waist and the flowing skirt reached only to her knees. She was barefoot and as she moved toward Kane it looked as if she were floating rather than walking.

Again the ground started to rumble and a section of the field of lilies was swallowed by a crack the earthquake produced. But as soon as the crack appeared it was instantly filled back in with dirt and grass and more lilies. "You have nothing to fear from me, I will not hurt you. I merely wanted to introduce myself properly." Lily said.

"H- how did you do that?" Kane questioned.

"I'm a nymph and have been with Persephone for eons. I can bring many things back to life. Plants, trees, the earth itself. May I shake your hand or are you going to back away again?" She giggled.

"Okay, I guess but I need to warn you that lightning might strike." Kane replied.

"I'm sure it probably will but I believe I can handle that." She said.

Kane was right. The moment she was within touching distance of him the ground started to quake again and clouds were rolling in. Lightning was striking all around them and the wind caused her hair to blow about. Lily had such a beautiful smile and even though her eyes were darting from strike to strike she still grabbed hold of his hand to properly introduce herself. "I know I said it already but hello my name is Lily first and favorite nymph of Persephone. I was born of the Lily hence my name and I do believe that I have excited Disaster. I would recommend going inside to help calm your nerves but Disaster needs to blow off some steam first. Care to let him loose?" Lily said.

"But you could get injured. Venus asked me to take good care of you and I only create destruction. I uh, I –" Kane stuttered.

"I see I'm going to have to push you first. Okay, I can handle that." She said as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Disaster was screaming in delicious pleasure from the storm that was brewing and the intoxicating scent of this nymph. The lightning storm had progressed into a full rainstorm with heavy winds and even some hail. The earth around them cracked again and Lily quickly made it seal. The winds had picked up and now several wind tunnels were forming around them. Kane was beside himself. He didn't know what to do and he knew that Disaster was uncontrollable right now. And this creature in his arms, dear gods she smelled like lilies as well. _This must be heaven, Disaster pushed me over the edge and I have died and gone to heaven._

Lily of course was giggling at the spectacle around her and wanted only to see more. _Maybe I should kiss him? Lightning could strike us both and it would surely drain Disaster. But first I want to show him that I can counteract the mess he is creating right now. _Lily stepped out of his embrace and gave him a quick wink before stepping back and dancing and twirling around him with her arms outstretched. The clouds receded and surprisingly the hail melted. The winds stopped and quakes ended. Before Kane could question how she did that she jumped back into his arms and kissed him passionately. Instantly the clouds were back, the wind roared and lightning struck them both were they stood knocking them back 30 feet where they lay unconscious still in each other's arms.

Sabin was amazed at the scene that played out in front of him. She could counteract every bit of destruction he caused. But that kiss, he noticed a sideways glance she gave Kane before jumping into his arms. It was as if she meant to be struck by the lightning as if she were inciting Disaster. _Maybe she was, maybe she knew it was the only way to satisfy the demon's need for destruction._

"Well who's going to help me pick them up and bring them inside? The storm is gone so it should be safe." Sabin asked.

"I'll help." Reyes said.

"I'll get the girl." Paris said.

"Behave yourself Paris, Kane may be unconscious now but we don't need the entire fortress falling apart around us now do we?" Sabin informed.

"Please, she may be beautiful but she doesn't interest _ME_ in the slightest." Paris replied.

Kane woke up to a severe ache throughout his entire body and a distinct smell of burnt flesh. Disaster was whimpering and calling for his flower, then it hit him Lily. She had kissed him and lightning struck them both knocking them unconscious. Franticly he jumped up and surveyed his surroundings, he was in his room but where was Lily. "Calm down please. She's still unconscious and sleeping next to you." Sabin said standing far away from the bed and leaning against the far wall.

"How did we get here?" Kane asked.

"Reyes and Paris helped me." Sabin replied.

"Did Paris - ?" Kane started to question.

"Surprisingly he is too distracted by his need for Sienna to care much for the girl. On the other hand though, Promiscuity wants her badly." Sabin answered. "Again, please calm yourself we already turned off the power to your room because Disaster has been twitching for the past few hours."

"How long have we been out?" Kane asked.

"Twelve hours. The girl knew exactly how to drain Disaster. Quite remarkable." Sabin informed him.

"Has she woken up yet?" Kane said as he stared at her sleeping frame.

"No. Since you're up and in somewhat good shape I'll leave you alone now. Call us if you need anything." Sabin said as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed Kane felt movement on the bed and Disaster was chanting yes, yes, yes in his head. _Be good, you nearly killed her minutes after meeting her._ My flower, mine Disaster growled. _Shut up._

_ "_Kane, where are we?" Lily asked.

"Inside the fortress, in my bedroom. Are you alright?" Kane said.

"Alright? I'm fantastic, do you know how long it's been since I let lightning strike me? That was exhilarating. Can we do it again soon?" Lily asked as she quickly sat up and faced Kane.

"Why in the world would you willing let lightning hit you?" Kane questioned, Disaster still silently enjoying Lily's presence.

"Oh come on Kane, you can't fool me as the keeper of Disaster you feel the pleasure Disaster gets from the destruction he causes. You know it was awesome!" Lily replied.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kane questioned trying to avoid her knowing stare.

"Why? Didn't you like it? I know Disaster liked it otherwise we wouldn't have been knocked unconscious." Lily countered with a giggle.

_Yes, yes, yes. Want more, kiss more. My flower, mine. _Shut up, stay out of this you'll kill her if she tries that again. "Of course I liked it, I'd be a moron if I said I didn't like being kissed by a beautiful woman but you could have been hurt." Kane said.

"It was worth it, besides I heal just as fast as you do. And it was necessary to drain Disaster for the time being. You can control him you know you just need to let him have some fun from time to time. Besides you have me to counteract his destruction. Of course I can't fix broken furniture or blown electricity though. Is that why we're sitting in a candlelit room?" Lily asked.

"I uh, I –" Kane started to say as more plaster fell from the ceiling hitting the foot of the bed.

Lily let out a soft giggle and sigh. "Whoa Disaster take a moment will ya. I need some food before we go blow off more steam." Lily said. "So point me in the direction of the kitchen and Disaster hold your emotions until we get back outside."

"Wait, we can't leave this room." Kane said looking down at the sheets.

"Why is that?" Lily questioned.

"Because your gown has been nearly burned from your body." Kane replied with a blush.

"Oh well that won't do." Lily said as she snapped her fingers and a new barely there gown appeared in its place. "Okay, come on let's get some food, Disaster will only wait for so long."

"Mind if I change my clothes?" Kane asked not wanting to get up knowing that he was nude as well.

"Do I need to avert my eyes or will it bother you if I watch?" Lily said as the dresser toppled over and the closet door fell off its hinges. Again Lily laughed and her laugh made Kane instantly hard. He grabbed hold of the sheet and wrapped it around him before walking into the closet.

"Tick tock Kane. Disaster can only hold out for so long and I'm not going to go easy on you. I'll have you both drained of energy in no time." Lily said as Kane emerged wearing a new t-shirt, jeans and boots.

"Hey I like your clothes better, should I change into something more of this era? That way I'll fit in here?" Lily asked.

"You look lovely in what you're wearing." Kane replied.

"Still I want to fit in so…" Lily said while snapping her fingers and trading her gown for a pair of skin tight bleached out jeans and a cut-off strapless white suede bustier with red ribbon laces across the non-existent back.

There was a low rumbling that felt like another earthquake and Lily quickly took the lead and addressed Disaster personally knowing but demon and man would be affected. "Disaster, I'm asking for 30 minutes of silence from you until I've eaten. If you don't behave yourself I won't kiss Kane EVER AGAIN!" Lily commanded.

Inside Kane's head was a whimpering demon now growling and counting trying his best to hold out for 30 minutes.


End file.
